


Her Majesty's Consort

by BakedTofu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Baby making, Cunnilingus, EdelBert, F/M, Magical Strap-On, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, male impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedTofu/pseuds/BakedTofu
Summary: Takes place after the ending of Crimson Flower. It's decided that Edelgard needs some heirs, but the emperor can't be expected to bear children and do her job. Hubert finds a magical solution to this problem.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Her Majesty's Consort

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write an Edelbert pegging fic for a while, and Hubert's birthday was the push I needed to get it done. He deserves it.

It had been several years since Her Majesty Lady Edelgard overthrew the church and established a new empire throughout all of Fodlan, the imperial minister had successfully taken care of the problem that slithered in the dark, and now all that was left to do was maintain the empire and improve the lives of the people. 

The topic of producing some heirs had been brought to the emperor’s attention. Previous emperors often had many children, but Edelgard hadn’t had any yet. Why should she bother? She had enough work to do, needed to be battle ready at all times (just in case), and in this empire merit, rather than blood, would decide how far individuals got in life. A worthy successor would be chosen someday, so an heir was completely unnecessary. But one had to wonder, if she did have children, would choosing another successor over them send more of a message to the people as to how serious she was about bloodlines being meaningless? She and Hubert discussed this at length, and came to the conclusion that, yes, it would.

So there would be an heir, but there were still some problems Hubert was tasked with solving. First, a suitable consort would have to be found. Hubert would never think anyone was truly worthy of Her Majesty, himself included, but suitable was something that could be regrettably managed. At any rate this would be much less difficult then being tasked with finding her a suitable husband. Second, there was the problem of Lady Edelgard always needing to be battle ready. Things were the most peaceful they’d been in years, but many people were still resistant to the enlightenment Her Majesty wished to usher forth into this era. An uprising was not out of the realm of possibility. A pregnant emperor, especially one that insisted on being out on the front lines, would be a liability should such an event take place.

Hubert spent a fair amount of time thinking about all of this, and then something dawned on him. He wondered if something was a possible solution, or if it was just amusing fantasy. Luckily, he was skilled in dark magic, had connections, and knew where to go to find out. It took some time for the particular books and supplies he needed to be located, but when they were, he was more than pleased with the information he found. But it did need to be presented to Lady Edelgard first. He couldn’t get away with carrying this out in the shadows. A private meeting was quickly scheduled. 

* * *

“I’m ready to report on my proposed solution to the task of obtaining an heir,” Hubert spoke, “though I warn you, it is less than orthodox and I cannot say with absolute certainty that it will work.” 

Edelgard smiled, “You have me intrigued. What do you propose?”

“In regards to Your Majesty’s need to be ready to head into battle at any moment, I have found a way that a consort may be able to bear the child in your stead.” 

“That’s possible?” Edelgard interrupted with surprise and moved closer towards him. 

“It is possible, but it isn’t always successful, just as there isn’t always success when children are conceived through,” Hubert averted his eyes, “conventional means.”

“Tell me, what does this process involve?” This idea had never occurred to her before, hearing it brought up now intrigued and excited her. It really would be an ideal solution if it were feasible. 

Hubert already found himself getting slightly uncomfortable at having to bring up the finer details, but he did it anyway. 

“I apologize in advance, and I pray you aren’t terribly offended.”   
  
“Continue.” 

“Yes… well. The woman in your role would wear an enchanted false phallus and engage in intercourse. At the moment of climax the enchantment transforms her ovum into spermatozoa making impregnation possible.”

Hubert’s gaze returned to Edelgard, and he noticed she was staring at him, wide-eyed. 

“I apologize, you must find the idea repulsive-” 

“I don’t actually,” she interrupted. Hubert was taken by surprise. “I find it intriguing. Tell me Hubert, does this process only work for women, or can it also be accomplished with a man?” 

“Yes, it is also possible with men.” The process was a little more involved, and it was a little riskier for the male. But Edelgard shouldn’t have to worry about that. 

“I’d like to try this. However, it is only right that whatever consorts you find me are made fully aware of what will be happening and consent.” 

“Of course.”

“I know this may be asking too much, but I should like them to be someone I can get along with and feel some fondness for. I would like for my child to have the comfort of knowing their parents held affection for each other.” She looked at Hubert as she spoke. He looked back at her. They stood in silence for a few moments while Hubert clenched his hand into a fist, hiding his feelings as he’d been doing for years. And then Edelgard spoke again, 

“Hubert, is there something you aren’t telling me?” 

He paused for a moment before responding, “I admit, I am having more trouble than I anticipated finding suitable consorts. This is an enormous responsibility for just  _ anyone _ to take on. Members of the Black Eagle Strike Force are the only ones that come to mind for a task such as this. As you know half of them have already married,” a problem which he could have solved with some assassinations, had they not been married to each other, or had he not come to consider them close friends after everything they’d been through for Edelgard, “and-” 

“Hubert,” Edelgard interrupted him, and placed her hand on top of his, sensing the discomfort he was hiding. Hubert felt heat rise to his face the instant she touched him. “What if I asked you to fill this role?” 

Hubert blushed and averted his gaze. The desire that he could take on the honor of this burden for Lady Edelgard had spurred him on to seek this magic out. But he didn’t entertain such thoughts for long. They weren’t in the realm of possibility. It would disparage Her Majesty’s image if people knew she was consorting with a character as questionable as  _ him _ . And yet, there did not seem to be any other possibility he could accept. He realized he had been trembling when Edelgard gently squeezed his hand and asked, “Hubert, you said you wouldn’t keep secrets from me anymore. What is this about?” 

“Your Majesty, please forgive me. I allowed myself to lose my composure... “ 

“What is this about? Tell me.” 

“Of course,” he said, “the truth is, I would be honored to bear your child. To say that my body being of such crucial use to you and advancing your vision would bring me tremendous joy would be an understatement,” he paused, “however I couldn’t bear to see you name sullied as a result of engaging in such…  _ intimate relations  _ with the one doing all of the empire’s dirty work.” 

Edelgard said nothing, she was stunned, and now felt heat rising to her face as she looked at Hubert. Her hand let go of his, she moved it up to his collar and gently tugged him down, meeting no resistance, until his face was close to hers. Then she took his face in her hands and kissed him. Hubert moaned as he kissed her back, knowing he should stop himself but finding himself unable. This went on until Edelgard pulled away. They stared at each other while they caught their breath. Then Edelgard went back in for more, biting his lip, moving her hands over his chest, on his back, grabbing at him, then she stopped when she felt something, and it wasn’t the knife she expected him to be carrying. She laughed to herself when she saw what it was, and shot him a look that said, “ _ This is that enchanted “device” you mentioned, isn’t it? _ ” 

He gave a look back that said  _ “yes.” _

It was a very special device, there were some straps Edelgard could use to wear it, something that looked like it was designed for her to grind against, and a part clearly designed for penetration. He brought this with him intentionally. He must have held onto a small sliver of hope that what was about to happen would happen. 

“We should go somewhere more comfortable.” She quietly whispered, handing the strap back to him. Hubert took it and concealed it on his person again. This had been her last scheduled meeting of the day. They’d have all night for this. 

“The fifth room on the second floor of the east wing has a hidden passage.” Hubert whispered in response, “I’ll meet you there.” 

The both took a moment to make sure they looked presentable before discretely leaving the meeting room they were in and making their ways off to the rendezvous point. Edelgard left first. Hubert needed to take a little more time for his hard on to calm down before he could leave the room without walking awkwardly. 

* * *

They both arrived at the room in roughly the same amount of time. It wasn’t anything special, but there was a bed, and most importantly this area was relatively undisturbed. The first thing Hubert did was make sure the doors were locked. He then took the additional measures of sealing them a second time with magic and casting a noise cancellation spell. 

“Should we really be doing this?” Hubert whispered, “This isn’t a secret that can be kept. People will talk.” 

“Your dark bishop robes hide a lot,” Edelgard whispered back as she placed a hand on his cheek. They could keep this a secret. Dorothea would be willing to help out, fake a pregnancy and pretend the child was hers. She’d likely have been like an aunt to the child anyway. Or they could say this was only possible with Hubert because of his skills in magic. Or they’d come up with something else, but they couldn't be bothered to be concerned with this now. Especially when there was no guarantee it’d work this time. 

Edelgard kissed Hubert again and began undressing him. She touched every inch of him as they became exposed, and commented on how soft his skin was. Hubert felt as though he were dreaming, and took her actions as a cue to undress her in turn, moving down and kissing every inch of her that he could. As the last piece of clothing finally hit the floor they moved to the bed. 

Hubert knelt and began kissing her thighs, taking care to kiss every scar he was unable to prevent from being made all those years ago. As he began moving up Edelgard let out a moan and he felt her body convulse. He was finally where he’d always dreamt of being. He took in her scent, it was more intoxicating than any of the mind altering herbs in his apothecary. She was dripping wet and Hubert couldn’t let a single drop of her nectar go to waste. He couldn’t help but moan as he ate, touching himself as he did so. Hearing moans escape from Edelgard’s lips because of what he was doing was the finest praise she’d ever given him. Each lick and kiss sent waves of pleasure through her body, soon she couldn’t take it anymore, placing her hands on the back of his head, gripping his face with her thighs, and grinding against his mouth as if it were a toy. Hubert was rendered deaf by her thighs. If there wasn’t more he needed to do for her, he could die happy now. Being used for her pleasure like this, being overwhelmed by her taste and her scent had been but a dream he thought would never come to fruition. And then he felt her grip on him tighten, and felt her body tremble and then relax as she came. She loosened her grip on his face and gently nudged his face away. A jolt of pleasure ran through him. He immediately wanted to make that happen again.

“Hubert,” Edelgard spoke blissfully. Hubert looked up at her, his face covered in her fluids. She gently guided him up to her and said, “that was wonderful,” before kissing him again. 

“To think of the stress relief I’ve been missing out on for all of these years,” she smiled, “and to learn there  _ is _ a sweet you enjoy.” 

“Heh,” he laughed to himself, “to say I enjoy it would be an understatement,” he paused for a moment, “Do you still want to try to make a child? Or have I inadvertently expended your energy with that pleasant distraction?” 

“Calling  _ that _ but a distraction is an understatement. But help me into that enchanted device now, won’t you Hubert?” 

“Of course,” he said with a smile as he got up, went over to the clothes pile and pulled out the strap and a small vile of lubricant. He helped Edelgard into it, delicately adjusting the straps for a secure fit, and making sure it was in the correct position to pleasure her. If she didn’t orgasm there was no chance conception would occur. 

Hubert repeatedly assured Edelgard that he would be fine. After all, it was fairly average in size, and the lubricant would help. Regardless, there should be no need for her to feel hindered by any discomfort on his part. His pleasure was completely unnecessary for conception, and yet Edelgard still wanted him to experience it. If only she could comprehend how much pleasure he’d experienced just now by pleasing her. 

After fumbling around with a few positions, Edelgard had him lie down on the bed and spread his legs. She wanted the pleasure of seeing his face during this act. She held his thighs for leverage and asked, “Are you ready for me to put a baby in you Hubert?”

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life.” 

Edelgard entered him without resistance. She’d barely even begun and Hubert was already moaning. She played around, thrusting back and forth at different speeds, finding an angle and rhythm that worked for her. Then Hubert began making noises unlike anything she ever expected to hear coming out of him, Edelgard stopped when she noticed he was crying. 

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” 

“N-not at all,” he said. “I assure you...”

“Do you mean that?”    


He reached up, trembling, and gently grabbed her arm and said, “please don’t stop. _ ” _ He’d been crying tears of joy. This had been the greatest joy in his life and he didn’t want it to end. Edelgard realized this, gave him a smug look before she really went to town on his ass. He brought his hand up to his erection and began touching himself. His moans grew higher in pitch as each thrust hit his prostate. Anyone would have mistaken his moan’s for a woman’s, had they been able to hear them. 

Edelgard kept going, she found the rhythm that worked for her again, looking at the pleasure on Hubert’s face pushed her closer to the edge. “I want you to cum,” she said. He’d clearly been holding himself back for her sake, but when she said that, he had no choice but to comply. This experience was completely new to him, the feeling filled his entire body. It was completely internal, and not a drop leaked out of him because of the spell. The expression on his face and the sounds he made were beautiful, and it was the extra push Edelgard needed to climax herself. 

She pulled out and saw her seed leaking out of him. This really had worked. Exhausted, she collapsed on top of him. Hubert wrapped his arms around her. 

“Thank you.” he softly said. 

“Why are you thanking me?” 

“For allowing me the honor of serving you in this manner.” 

“When will we find out if this worked?” 

“It’s more complex with men. Two or three months perhaps.”   
  
“So we’ll wait and try again if this wasn’t successful?” 

“If that is your wish.”

“I think we should keep trying again in the meantime, as often as possible.” 


End file.
